thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Haunting Suspicions
11-7 *"These symptoms, these details!" examined Dr. Krayer as he was reading the CENN news report that happened earlier today. "They are eerily similar to what was discovered back on the Old World." "Could be another sick joke" exclaimed researcher Cardic" Halloween just passed and we've been getting reports of sick pranks and mischief all week long". Silence fills the room as the doctor stares at him. "Remember that odd sculpture the miners found at FOB-1 few years prior to our migration, Cardic?" "Yes, Why? Didn't we toss it into one of our steel pits which caused an accident and shutdown the FOB for days?" "Pull up all data information records related to it." Cardic slowly turns away and begins to extract data about the sculpture, only to find nothing but one picture of the FOB facility while Dr. Krayer goes to his bookshelf and pulls out a rusty old book "I found nothing exce- What's that?" asked Cardic as he turned around. The Dr Ignored him and proceed to look at the info the researcher had just pulled up and back at Cardic with a different expression. "Cardic" said the old doctor who sounded nervous "Im not suppose to tell anyone below rank H2 classified information, but I think its important if the two of us know about it and study the event closer" The Dr then turned around to the screen and spoke something in Catain. Cardic looked up, confused if the Dr was telling him about something. The Screen then turned green, and two folders appeared from the image of the FOB. "You hide classified information like that in plain sight?!" Yelled Cardic after a slight realization "The best hiding spots are always in plain sight" said the Dr nonchalantly "Don't tell anyone a single thing about this!" Cardic proceed to open the two files, revealing dozens of Oscdean documents and pictures while the doctor slammed the booked down and began to flip pages.* The young researcher continued to browse through the images. Photographs of the stronghold showed rotting skeletons, splintered bones, and shattered weapons from a time long ago, the scene looked like an army was massacred by some supernatural force. "Do you know what this is, Cardic?" "A dungeon of some sort?" "Not just any dungeon, but a shrine" The Doctor stopped flipping the pages of the book, revealing a hand drawn image of the shrine Cardic had just seen in the photos. "If the myths and legends are true, then the prophecies written from settlers long ago wasn't wrong." "What is it? What are you trying to imply?" "What we found was the shrine of the man with white eyes, What we found is the shrine of Herobrine" "What?! Ballocks! Herobrine isn't real!" "Go on then, read the passage" "To summon thy dare, all bare is 8 solid gold, one mossy stone, 4 red lights, one burning rack. Surround thine with liquid full of flames and rare. Count to three, He shall receive. " "What is this rubbish? Mr. No-eyes fan fiction?!" "You see, said the doctor as he flipped the pages even more" "In the beginning, Notch created this universe, although something went wrong that even he didn't see. This man with white eyes was seen by many, some followed it and worshipped it. Legends say the creator banished it ten times over"* *"Then why did one of the photos show death and decay around the shrine?" "Because that, that was a successful attempt of summoning the damned thing! It proves to us that it worked! The worshippers? They damned themselves with him!" The doctor stared at the young researcher "For now on, you are my apprentice. The curse of the universe may have returned and found us." "Are you saying Herobrine was summoned onto this world? "Perhaps" "I'm sending an unlicensed drone to the sight, we can't rely on the news!" "C.E would monitor it the space around it!" "I stole stealth technology from the Vindictus Ove, they wouldn't notice a damn thing."* Category:Story